Musa
Princess Musa of Melody is the Guardian Fairy of Music. She is one of the Winx Club and studies at Alfea College. Personality Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing an instruments. She enjoys playing music by herself and often remembers the times her mother sang her songs when she was a child. She often clashes with her father; Ho-Boe, as they are similar in personality. During the first seasons, Musa gives the impression she is a tomboy, but she soon loses this trait as the seasons progress. She is also very emotional and is often confused in her relationship with Riven. She is known to get the best grades of the group despite Tecna being the smartest as a Fairy of Technology. During Season 5, Musa's relationship with Riven starts off well and they seem to be growing closer together, although, later in the season, Riven is seen with another girl and Musa is convinced that Riven doesn't like her anymore and they start growing further apart. |-|Winx Club= Musa appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Musa declined one of Stella's suggestions saying that it wasn't cool and accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Musa along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. Musa is a little amused Tecna reaction, when Griselda tells her that she can's use technological gadgets. While cleaning, Musa had a brief discussion with Stella, because she wasn't helping, which ended in a bucket fight with water. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Musa was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Musa and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Musa appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Musa has short appearances; first when Musa is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. Later, Musa stays in Alfea to spend the spring break but tells the Bloom, Flora and Tecna to enjoy it. After the vacations, Musa is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of music along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Musa searches for her friend in the forest using her Ultra Sonic Wave spell. After the events in the forest, Musa is in her room with Tecna, playing the flute until Stella, Flora and Bloom come in suddenly, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. The red headed girl explains to her friends that she needs to talk to Sky face to face, so the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fountain, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Musa appears listening to music, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Then, when she approaches Faragonda with the other Winx, and warns her about a portal opening, from which Stella, Brandon, Ms.Griffin and her students come out. Not long after, Musa encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, in which one of the towers of Alfea is destroyed, Musa gets angry and shouts at the Trix that she had enough of them, she transforms along with the other Winx and helps in the battle in Alfea with the others fairies and specialists. Musa along with the other girls are happy when they see Bloom again with her powers restored. Musa and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, she attacks them with a Sonic Explosion, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Musa appears celebrating with her friends. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears, along with the Winx and the specialists, listening to Stella. Then when they see a girl, Aisha, come out of the trees and faint, Musa and the others help her. Musa consoles Aisha, after she wakes up and tells the Winx her story. Later Musa happily received Stella, Bloom and Aisha, when they returned from their mission with the Pixies. Musa formed a bond with Tune. Later, Musa is in Faragonda's office, with the other girls and they are glad that Aisha stays in Alfea. During a breakfast, like all the girls, Musa receives a flower and comments that it is the best day of all, then she assists the Winx with the renovation of Red Fountain. Later, she assisted the Winx and specialists on a mission to rescue Bloom and defeat Darkar. At the end of the special, Musa is seen with Riven during the party posing for a photo. Appearance *''List of Musa's outfits'' Musa has a dark blue-violet hair, violet eyes, pale skin complexion and has an Asian appearance like her parents. Sirenix Musa_3D_Sirenix.jpg Musa_2D_Sirenix.jpg Curiosities *'Birthday:' May 30th *'Astrological Sign:' Elf *'Favourite Food:' Spicy food *'Favourite Color:' Yellow *'Favourite Hobby:' Playing music & singing! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven; mysterious and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend:' Tecna *'Favourite Movies:' Musicals *'Loves:' Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! *'Favourite Music:' Pop music, rock, rap, hip-hop... you name it, I love it! *'Favourite Spell:' Sonic Wave Trivia *According to Iginio Straffi, Musa's appearance was inspired by Lucy Lui *The name "Musa" may come from the Italian word "musa", meaning "muse", derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. **The name "Musa" also comes from the Arabic form of Moses. **The name "Musa could also come from the short form of the word "Musica", meaning "music", derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". **In the Welsh dub of Winx Club, Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name "Musa" sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means "stale" or "'stinking". *During the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Finally, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. *Musa and Flora are the only Winx girls who are not princesses in the Nick dub, however Tecna may not be a princess either but due to inconsistency in the series this is currently unknown. *Musa has one of the most girly voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish. *It's unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the last season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *Musa's early life was probably inspired by the early life of the singer, Madonna, since she lost her mother when she was a 5-year old child. *Musa's Harmonix looks like Alana, one of Ariel's sisters. Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musa Category:Alfea Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Sirenix Possessors Category:Season 5 Category:Major Characters Category:Voice Of Sirenix Category:Ashia Category:Riven Category:Season